Confession
by RawrItsTori
Summary: Xion and Namine have been friends for years, but maybe it's time they confess there feelings for each other. Yuri. Xion x Namine. XiNami
1. Dream

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Parings: Xion & Namine

I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts

Love at first sight

Xion, she was a tomboy. She never liked girly things. Xion was considered "popular" at school, not because of what she wore, or how she acted, but because she had so many friends. The only thing was, she had a lot more guy friends then girls. She was always considered one of the guys. It didn't bother her one bit, she didn't care what people said about her. But, there is one best friend that no one could replace.

Namine.

Namine's basically the opposite of Xion. She was quite, proper, and she didn't have a lot of friends. But she didn't care, because she had Xion. Xion and Namine were always together, nothing could break them apart. When Namine is drawing Xion would be right there, sleeping, listening to music, playing guitar, or sometimes draw with her.

It was a rainy day outside. Xion and Namine were stuck in 6th period class. Namine was exhausted, she stayed up drawing all night. Before she knew it. She had fallen asleep.

_Tap, Tap_. Xion taped Namine's shoulder and whispered quietly. "Namine, Namine, wake up." Namine slowly opened her eyes to she Xion staring at her. Namine looked around the room, it was only her and Xion. School must have been over. "You fell asleep in class, Namine."

Namine blinked in confusion. "I-I did?"

Xion smiled sweetly at her, and leaned in closely. "Yeah, you did."

Namine's eyes widened when Xion started getting closer. She swallowed hard and said. "X-Xion? Wh-What a-are you d-doing?"

Xion pined the blonde's hands on the desk. Xion kept getting closer.

Namine tried to escape Xion's grip but she was to strong. "X-Xion! W-Whats going o-on?!"

At this point, Xion's lips where so close to Namine's. She could feel Xion's breath against her lips, she could smell Xion's strawberry sent. Xion brushed her lips against the small blonde's lips.

Xion whispers quietly. "Namine, Namine, Namine."

"Namine, Namine, Namine!" The sound of the strong deep voice made Namine jump awake. 'I-It…was a dream?' Namine thought. 'B-bu-' Namine didn't even have time to finish her thought when the teacher snapped at her. "This is your first warning Miss Namine, don't make me say it again."

Namine blinked. "Y-Yes sir."

The bell finally rang and Xion went over to Namine's desk. "What was that all about?"

Namine blushed, remembering the dream she had. "I-I fell asleep." Namine said hoping Xion wouldn't ask about what she had dreamed about.

Xion smirked. "Feels good to be bad, doesn't it?"

Namine packed all of her stuff together and blushed harder. "N-No it doesn't."

Xion smiled and wrapped one arm around Namine's shoulder. "Want me to walk you home?"

Namine smiled and blushed even harded. She looked up at Xion. "Yes, p-please, how about I meet you outside. I need to get my textbooks."

"Sure I'll meet you in the front of the school." And with that, Xion left the room.

Namine just stood there, thinking. 'M-Maybe I should just confess my feelings for her…' It was true, Namine had feeling for Xion that was more then friendship. But what will she think? And what will the school think? Maybe it was time to just confess. 'When me and Xion are walking I'll give her some hints' Namine thought to herself.

And she was, it was time she was true to herself. She knows what's best, and its time for her to confess.


	2. Remembering

Chapter 2: Remembering

"You're really quite today, Namine. Are you okay?" The raven haired girl said to the blonde haired girl beside her. They were walking to Namine's home were Xion would drop her off. They did this everyday once they were done with school, but they would usually talk the way there. Namine being quite made Xion a little nervous.

Namine lost in thought, looked over at Xion. "Huh?...Oh…yeah I'm fine."

Namine was still thinking about her. Xion was her only friend, how could she be in love with her? But that dream, she would love to have that dream again.

"Are you sure? You seem a little…lot in thought." Xion said a little worried.

Namine smiled at the short haired girl. "Yeah, I'm just thinking"

Xion wrapped one arm around Namine's shoulder and pulled her a little closer, surprising Namine. "About what?" Xion said.

"Um…n-nothing…" Namine lied.

Obviously Xion could tell Namine was lying. Xion stopped walking which made Namine stop to. Xion set her hands on either side of Namine's shoulders. The raven haired girl looked into the blondes eyes. Namine got chills as she looked into Xion's eyes.

"Namine, you can tell me anything. Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" The raven haired girl asked a little nervous and scared.

Namine just smiled, and hugged her friend. "Xion, calm down. I'm fine, I'm just lost in thought." Namine said calming her raven haired friend.

Xion sighed in relief, and hugged her back. "Good, I-I'm sorry, I-I've just never seen you so lost in thought before."

Namine let go of Xion and looked into her eyes. Those blue eyes. The blue eyes that made Namine get chills down her spin.

Namine was trying to look away…but that wasn't the best choice ever, when she realized what was in front of her. Her house was right there. Even though she wanted to be with Xion more and to just stare into her eyes for a while. She had to go.

"Well…were here." Namine said walking up the steps to her door. Namine lived in a huge house. Her parents were very rich. They both work for an art company. Namine got her artistic skills from her parents.

Xion was right behind Namine. The raven haired girl looked into the eyes for the blonde haired girl. "So, tomorrows Saturday. What to go out and do something"

Namine's heart stopped. Just her and Xion. Alone. Namine smiled and said. "Yeah, where should we go?"

Xion was silent for a second, thinking. "Movies? I haven't been there in a while, thanks to school"

Namine thought for a second. "Yeah that sounds like fun." She said excited.

Xion smiled back. "Awesome, I'll be here at around 3:00."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Namine hugged Xion. She didn't want to let her go. But, all good things must come to an end.

"Bye." Xion said as she started leaving.

"Bye…" Namine said a little disappointed. The blonde opened the door, and went inside.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Namine said as she searched the house for her parents.

"Coming sweetheart!" The gentle sound of her mom's voice echoed the house.

Namine soon found her dad sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Ah, honey, where have you been? Your later then usual."

"Oh, Xion walked me home." The blonde said as she sat on the couch next to her dad.

Her dad had a look of disgusted on his face. "Oh…her." Her dad said not making eye contact with his daughter.

"Dad, why do you hate Xion so much? What did she ever do to you?" It was true. Her dad couldn't stand Xion. Namine never knew why though. The black haired girl treated her great. She would never talk her in to doing something she knew she shouldn't do. But yet every time she brings her up, her dad only talks shit about her. About the way she acts. The way she dresses. The way she doesn't follow the rules. Namine's dad couldn't stand her.

"That girl is nothing but trash, every other word that comes out of her mouth is a swear word!" Xion did swear, but Xion rarely swears around Namine because she knows she doesn't like when she does that.

Namine stood up. She clenched her fists, and her face turned red. "Xion is not trash! She is my only friend! She is the only one who cares about me!" The blonde screamed.

Namine couldn't stand this anymore. She ran upstairs into her room, and slammed the door. The blonde ran to her bed and laid her head down on her pillow. Tears began to well up in her sky blue eyes. But she held them back.

She looked over to her desk and saw the picture for when her and Xion first meet.

~_Flashback_~

_It was a rainy day in there small home town. Both Xion and Namine were about 10 or so. Namine was curled up under a tree drawing. Namine loved the rain. It was calming to her and just so peaceful. A soft an beautiful sound of a guitar was interrupting the sound of the rain. She looked over to where the sound was coming from._

_Xion._

_She saw the short raven haired girl on the sidewalk with a hat in front of her, next to the hat was a sign that read 'money please?' Namine stopped drawing and listened to the beautiful sound of the guitar. She sat her sketch pad down next to her and watched the raven haired girl play._

_Without knowing, three known bullies came up to Namine. They always picked on Namine because she was defenseless. She would end up in tears every time they were there. One of them took Namine's sketch book and flipped through the pages. Namine tried to stop them._

'_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of them said looking through Namine's sketch book._

'_Give it back!' Namine shouted._

'_Make me!' One of the bullies shoved her to the ground. Namine started to tear up._

_The raven haired girl herd all of the yelling across the street. She looked in the direction to see a small blonde girl on her side with scrapes on her, and three guys looking through a sketch book._

_She quickly knew what was going on and set her guitar and money she earned down in a ally were no one would be able to find it. Once she placed her stuff down she ran over to the blonde._

_The leader of the three bullies threw her sketch pad off to the side and was getting ready to punch her. The ten year old raven girl stood in front of Namine and screamed 'Leave her alone!'_

_The three bullies quickly relized who she was. 'X-Xion?'_

_Xion quickly punched him in the mouth. 'Leave her alone! And don't bother her again!' She yelled._

'_O-Okay, were out of here!' The trio quickly ran away from the two. Xion turned around to face the blonde._

'_Hey, are you okay?' The raven haired said._

_Namine wiped her tears away and looked into the eyes of the one who saved her._

'_Y-Yes I-I'm okay…' The blonde said._

_Xion reached her hand out to Namine. 'I'm Xion' She said with a smile._

_Namine's heart pumped fast. 'I-I'm Namine…' She slowly took Xion's hand. Xion helped her up. Xion looked around to find the girls sketch pad. Once she found her she gave it to her. _

'_Is this yours?' Xion said._

_Namine took it. 'Y-Yes, t-thank you…Xion' she said quietly_

_Xion smiled. 'No problem.'_

_~End of Flashback~_

Ever since then, Xion and Namine got closer and closer together. Namine was happy with Xion. And, Xion was happy with Namine. They spent every day together. And that's the way they were. But, Namine wanted more then just friendship. That's why, when there out at the movies. She will confess to Xion.


End file.
